


Love is a Journey

by PattRose



Series: The Journey Series [5]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Russ Has a Heart, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 01:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3959860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ has a lot of thinking to do since the last time he saw Milt.  What exactly is his problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is a Journey

Love is a Journey  
By PattRose  
Summary: Russ has a lot of thinking to do since the last time he saw Milt. What exactly is his problem? 

 

Russ couldn’t sleep. He had just sent home the man he supposedly was crazy about. Russ knew that he hurt Milt’s feelings with his remarks and now he had to think about why he had said them. 

Did he really feel like he had feelings for Holly? Or was that just an excuse? What was the real problem? Russ needed to think this through-that was for sure. 

The first person that came to his mind was his mom. His mom conned her way out of everything and didn’t feel one bit bad about conning her own son when it was important enough. Russ hated being conned. In fact, he hated liars worse than anyone. Why was this on his mind? Did he think that Milt was lying to him? Did he believe Milt to be using him as in a con? The more Russ thought about it, he realized, it was his problem, not Milts. Milt had been nothing but kind, it was no con, he was a nice guy. Even if Russ found that odd, he was still a nice guy. So what now? 

Russ picked up the phone at 3:00 in the morning and called Milt. Milt answered on the first ring. 

“What’s wrong?” Milt asked. 

“I’m what’s wrong. My mom has made me into a very weird individual. I don’t trust anyone, Milt. Trust doesn’t come easy with me at all. I don’t have feelings for Holly, I’m just scared about feelings that you and I have for each other. What if you don’t like me next week? Do we still work together and not talk anymore?”

“Russ, I’m not conning you. You have to trust me. I have feelings for you and you have to get used to that or this won’t work. Your mom did a number on you, but that doesn’t mean everyone will. And as far as me not liking you next week, this isn’t going to happen. I’ve liked you since the beginning and you couldn’t stand me.”

“Could you come over?” Russ asked. 

“I’m outside your house right now,” Milt said with a smile in his voice. He truly was happy that Russ came to his senses. 

“You’ve been sleeping out in the SUV?” Russ asked, shocked to his very core. 

“I was worried about you. I wanted to be close-by if you needed me.”  
“Come on in…” Russ went and unlocked the front door and stood back and waited. Milt didn’t even try it first, he knew the door would be unlocked and walked right in. He pulled Russ into his arms and said, “Let’s try not to argue or fight anymore. I don’t like it.”

“I don’t either. I’m exhausted. Should we try and get a few hours’ sleep?”

“That sounds good to me, let’s go to sleep,” Milt said as he locked the door and then took Russ by the hand and led him into the bedroom. Milt had hopes that someday this would be their bedroom, not just Russ’s. 

They stripped and slid into bed and spooned into the other one and fell asleep almost instantly. 

At 4:25 Milt’s phone went off. He reached across the bed to the night stand and picked it up. “Chamberlain.”

“This is Commander Guziewicz. We’ve got a dead bodies and it’s very gruesome,” she said. 

“I’ll pick up Russ on my way,” Milt said easily. 

“Great, I’ll call him and wake him up.” The Commander had already been up for two hours. 

“I’ll take care of it, Commander. We’ll be there within a half-hour.”

“Okay, see you soon,” she said before she hung up her call. _Why did he seem so happy at 4:25 in the morning?_

Milt kissed Russ’s neck and said, “Wakey, wakey. We can’t be late. I told her a half-hour.”

Russ turned over and kissed Milt soundly and then pulled him on top of his body. 

“Russ, normally, I would love this, but I told her a half-hour.”

“We can be fast, can’t we?” Russ asked. 

So, Milt being the good Boy Scout that he was, showed Russ just how fast he could be. 

*

Forty-five minutes later, Milt and Russ drove up to the crime scene. Milt was the first one out and asked, “What do you we have here?”

Commander Guziewicz said, “Someone killed this entire family. Everyone was killed. The parents, the children and the grandparents. Nothing was heard until one of the neighbors heard someone hit their fence as they pulled out. That’s why they called the police.”

Russ walked up at that moment and asked, “Was there any family to notify?”

“Yes, there is a brother and sister-in-law that live on the other side of town. I want you two to do the notification for me.”

“You know how I hate doing them,” Russ whined. 

Milt said, “I’ll do it. It has to be done and hopefully before they see any of this on the news.”

Milt and Russ went for the notification and weren’t surprised to have crying, blubbering people on their hands. As soon as they got into the SUV, Russ said, “I didn’t trust the man. He seemed odd didn’t he?”

“A little odd, but then we just told him his entire family was killed. We’ll check and see if he would gain anything from their deaths and go from there, Russ.”

“I bet there’s insurance money involved. How much do you want to bet?”

“I never gamble, Russ.”

“You’re such a fucking boy scout.”

“You didn’t complain this morning about being ready for anything,” Milt said laughing at the joke that Russ found tasteless and humorless. 

Five hours later, they went down to the medical examiner’s room and found Meredith doing her thing and glaring at Russ. So, things were normal. 

Milt asked, “Meredith, did you find anything out of the ordinary?”

“Yes, they all had been drugged with Valium. Enough to make the parents sleep like the dead. My guess is, they didn’t feel a thing.”

“You guess? What is this a guessing game with you? Where they awake when killed or not?”

“They had enough Valium in their bloodstream to knock out a horse. So no, they were not awake when shot. And for the children’s sake I would normally say, thank God for that, but the children had died from an overdose of Valium before they were shot. So whomever shot them didn’t notice that they were dead already. We have the same problem with the grandparents. They overdosed on it too. The killer’s must have thought that we wouldn’t run blood tests and were too dumb to notice. I hate killers like this. Oh, and get this, they were all shot with a silencer on the gun. That’s why no neighbors heard anything until the killer ran into the fence in the front yard. I say look for the biggest dumbass and you’ll have your man or woman.”

Milt smiled and said, “Thank you, Meredith. That was very helpful. Now we have something to go on. Come on Russ. Let’s get this show on the road.”

Russ just glared at Meredith for smiling so much at Milt. Then he walked out the door. 

Meredith turned to Milt and said, “I don’t see how you can work with that jerk. Is he ever nice to anyone?”

“Not really,” Milt answered and then added, “But, he’s kind to people that count in his world. So there is that.”

“When you find someone he cares about let me know. I think he hates everyone.” She climbed down from her stools and walked over to the next body. “See you later, Milt.”

“Okay, have a good day, Meredith.”

Milt got upstairs and Russ was chomping at the bit. “The family had a huge life insurance policy out on them. And guess who gets the money?”

“Their dear brother and his wife?” Milt asked, smiling. 

“Let’s get a search warrant and go get some bad guys, Milt.”

“Sounds good to me.”

*

Three hours later, they had the brother and his wife locked up and were throwing away the key. 

Fontanelle walked up to Russ and asked, “Don’t you wish they were all this easy?”

Russ smiled as he was typing out the report. “I sure do. But, at least we’ve got the evening to do our own thing.”

“What about going for a drink after work? To celebrate. Although, we should really ask Milt since he helped with everything.”

“Yes, I’ll ask him and we’ll meet you over there in about an hour.”

“Wow, you’re not even throwing a piss fit that we have to ask Milt.” Fontanelle smiled. 

“He’s growing on me. Sort of like a fungus,” Russ teased, making them all laugh. 

Russ finished his report and gave it to the commander and she told him what a good job he had done. 

“We’re all going across the street for a drink, want to join us?”

She smiled and said, “I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

“Good, see you there,” Russ said as he headed out across the hall to the FBI office. He could see Milt on the phone with someone and he looked stressed. He was arguing with someone. 

Russ walked in and Milt hung up the phone. “Hey Russ, did you get all the paperwork done?”

“I sure did, no thanks to you. We’re going for a drink. I sort of said you’d be there.”

“I was invited?” Milt asked. 

“Yes, you were invited. They asked me why I was taking it so well and I told them you were growing on me. Sort of like a fungus. They all laughed and thought it was a good joke. Little do they know how true it is.”

“I’m a fungus?” Milt looked hurt by this remark. 

“I’m a fungus, takes one to know one. Now come on, let’s get over and have a drink and go home and make love all night long. What do you say?”

“I have to send in some reports to the FBI, Russ. I do have a job here, you know?”

“So, you’re not going with us?” Russ asked. 

“Sorry, I’ll talk to you later.”

“Have I told you lately how crazy I am about you?” Russ asked sweetly. 

Milt smiled and said, “I guess one drink won’t hurt. But I do have to finish up these reports. My boss just called me and said I was falling behind. I don’t want to lose my job, Russ.”

“Of course you don’t. But we still get to make love all night long, right?” Russ asked. 

Milt smiled and said, “Wild horses couldn’t keep me away.”

“Speaking of horses…”

Milt ran after Russ’s retreating form and they were both laughing. 

They were just going to have to get used to one another and get over these little tiffs. There was too much at stake to do anything less. 

TBC


End file.
